


a fine romance (but it's left me so undone)

by rowel



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, it's like they have sex but are emotionally constipated people okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowel/pseuds/rowel
Summary: Tsunade is… overworked, to say the least. Shizune can see it in the slump of Tsunade’s shoulders, in the deepening of the furrow of her brow, in the bags under her eyes when she wakes up, just a bit darker than usual.They’re too subtle changes for anyone else, even the sharpest of jounin, to notice, but Shizune worries.or,Shizune and Tsunade need a little break from work.





	a fine romance (but it's left me so undone)

Tsunade is… overworked, to say the least. Shizune can see it in the slump of Tsunade’s shoulders, in the deepening of the furrow of her brow, in the bags under her eyes when she wakes up, just a bit darker than usual.

They’re too subtle changes for anyone else, even the sharpest of jounin, to notice, and she is only able to do so herself because of how much time she’s spent around Tsunade, Shizune knows this — and knows, too, that Tsunade would never be as careless as to let anyone perceive her as _weak_.

Still, she can’t help but worry. A thousand scenarios flash through her mind in the few moments she takes a break from work herself: what if Shizune somehow missed something while they were looking into their ANBU and there’s actually a traitor amongst their ranks? What if Orochimaru attacks the village again and, in a moment of weakness, Tsunade is caught off guard?

What if, what if, what if.

And it is silly, to worry like this over someone who is one of the most renowned ninja of her time, someone who not only is a pioneer in the medical field, but also one of the legendary sannin and the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village. Still, Shizune doesn’t know how many more nights with minimal sleep Tsunade can withstand. She’s been taking on more work herself, naturally, but there’s only so much she can do that doesn’t also need the Hokage’s attention as well.

She’s been keeping an eye out, though, and she’s fairly sure no one has caught on — except maybe for Sakura. Even though she has not mentioned anything directly to either herself or Tsunade, she’s volunteered to take on some more tasks herself, and even insisted that Tsunade does not need be present for all aspects of her training.

It surprises Shizune, at first, to learn that Sakura can be this observant, but she makes a mental note to thank the girl later. She figures they can trust her with this, after all the months she’s spent training under them.

As grateful as she is, though, nothing really appeases Shizune. She’s worried about Tsunade, and it’s costing her precious hours of sleep as well. She’s less effective than usual at her job, although for Shizune that barely means anything. Tsunade must notice her distress, because she gives her a look once it’s only them in the room, working on one of the many stacks of paperwork that have been piling up for the past couple of days.

It would mean nothing, to most, just a glance that lingers maybe a little more than it should. But to Shizune? It leaves her slightly breathless. She knows what this means, what it implies, knows all too well the weight behind that look.

There are two ANBU past their door and two more on the walls just outside the window behind Tsunade’s back. That means, there are four highly trained ninja, ninja who are particularly skilled in perceiving even the slightest of changes, to be constantly on the ready in case of an attack, in a very close radius to their office. That means, there are things Tsunade wants to say, but can’t, right now.

Shizune can easily imagine what those things would be, were Tsunade able to voice them right now. She can imagine exactly _how_ she would say them, as well — her lips grazing Shizune’s ear and her voice just slightly huskier than usual. Shizune would tremble with eagerness, just like she is now, and Tsunade would smirk, enjoy the sight of her, just like she is now. Shizune says nothing, though, merely offers a small nod Tsunade’s way and carries on with her day.

-

It’s easy enough to slip out of Tsunade’s apartment. Despite it being the Hokage’s official quarters, and the fact that it’s surrounded by at least another six members of their elite guard, Shizune and Tsunade are two very high skilled ninjas themselves — they have learned a few tricks, in their time. Besides, it’s hardly the first time they’ve done this. It’s easy, by now, to slip into some villager’s robes she and Tsunade snatched up one of the many times they were trying to outrun people Tsunade owed money to, it’s easy to apply a bit of makeup and use a disguise jutsu so that they won’t be so easily recognized, and it’s easier, even, to slip past undetected and stand in a nearly-bare room in front of Tsunade. Shizune can’t quite contain her excitement.

It always goes like this, with them: they look for a small, unassuming place to settle down for the night, usually on the outskirts of Konoha; they stand, face to face, still in disguise, and examine each other; they watch, they analyze, they wait. It’s a game, for both of them, a push and pull where one of them will cave eventually, inevitably.

(It’s Shizune, always Shizune, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.)

Tsunade starts walking around her in circles, slowly, and Shizune tries not to squirm under the scrutiny. She stands before her again, closer this time, after a full round, and her hand comes up to Shizune’s face. She unmasks Shizune — both literally and figuratively. She removes the bit of makeup Shizune has on, undoes her disguise jutsu, and her eyes trail a path down Shizune’s face as she does.

Shizune comes undone.

Shizune understands, when they’re like this, why some ninja eventually crack under pressure when they’re under interrogation, understands why ninja like Ibiki — and Ino, eventually — are so dangerous. She understands because, right now, she would do anything Tsunade wanted.

Shizune knows, rationally, that under those circumstances, it would take a lot more to make her crack. But this is a moment of weakness, for both of them. Tsunade, who is expected to be a healer, to help and guide her people, does not have to be gentle, nor kind, with Shizune. And Shizune, who is expected to be efficient, to always know all the answers and be at the top of her game, is allowed to bend, to break, even, right here, under Tsunade’s command.

Tsunade starts disrobing her, slowly, circling her once more. She unties the sash before she starts walking, leaving the fabric to hang over Shizune's shoulders. The robes come away easily enough, all Tsunade has to do is hook her finger around the collar as she walks around Shizune, and, soon enough, Shizune is bare before her. There’s nothing under her clothes today, and Tsunade seems _very_ appreciative. This, right here, is one of Shizune’s favorite moments, whenever they do this. This, when Tsunade’s mask starts slipping, too, and Shizune can see just how affected she is by all of this as well.

Tsunade rakes her eyes over Shizune’s body, gaze hungry and eager, and Shizune is already wet before Tsunade has even touched her. Still, neither of them want to rush things, so Tsunade just kisses her, at first, merely a brush of her lips against Shizune’s, a testing of the waters.

Sometimes, they are rougher. Sometimes, they use each other to stop thinking, to forget, to be in the moment. Today, however, is not one of those days. Today, they need to be grounded, to check back in with each other. So today, Tsunade is firm, but gentle, and Shizune is pliant under her hands, does what’s expected of her. She always does.

This time, Shizune doesn’t push back when Tsunade kisses her, just gives in to the press of her lips and lets herself be guided to the ratty-looking bed on the corner of the room. She rests her hands on Tsunade’s sash as her back hits the mattress, and waits a bit. Tsunade doesn’t move her hands away, lets her explore, touch, _feel_ all she wants. Shizune is rarely given such freedoms, is instead made to work for everything and anything she might want to do.

So, she enjoys it while she can, and knows that, with Tsunade, this allowance will not last long. She cups Tsunade’s breasts in her hands, and the feel and weight of them is as familiar as her own name. At this point, she knows how to move, where to touch, when to stop and when to speed up. She always pleasures Tsunade first because, as almost everything else when they’re like this, Shizune must earn her own pleasure — so she doesn’t fight back when Tsunade pushes her further down, grip firm on her hair, and settles her legs on either side of Shizune’s face.

As a ninja, Shizune should get no pleasure from this, from being vulnerable, weak, completely at someone else’s mercy. But this, Shizune thinks, is actually her favorite place in the world. Right here, between Tsunade’s legs, Shizune is freer than she’s ever been. Between Tsunade’s legs, Shizune can let herself go, can afford not to think, to act merely on instinct and know, with certainty, that she’s doing a good job. Here there are no variables, no what-ifs, just she and Tsunade, working together to put the paranoid, battle-scarred sides of them to rest, even if only for a little while, and to forget about the weight they each carry on their backs.

So, Shizune sets to work. She starts with slow, long strokes of her tongue and works her way closer to Tsunade’s clit. She rests her hands on Tsunade’s hips, not because she intends to control or guide her movements, but rather because she enjoys feeling the twitch of muscle under her skin. When they’re like this, Shizune can’t help but feel that Tsunade’s never looked more beautiful. Here, and on the battlefield, Tsunade lets herself be carried away — more than usual, at least — and is genuine, is loud and carefree and humane. Here, Tsunade is not a sanin, is not a medic-nin or a Hokage. Here, she is just Tsunade, and Shizune is absolutely in awe.

She knows it would not be a good idea to voice these feelings, knows that she’d be risking everything, were she to do it. But sometimes somethings slip, in the heat of the moment, when Tsunade has her pressed against a wall and her hand is down Shizune’s robes, or in the long, quiet nights where she fucks her slow and raw until Shizune can barely remember her own name. Sometimes, somethings slip and Shizune is unsure whether they go unheard, or whether Tsunade is merely pretending. She supposes it’s not something she should entertain, really, especially since she’s not planning to bring it up with Tsunade at all, but these thoughts plague her mind on some of her worst nights.

Tsunade must sense her lack of focus because she takes her hands away from her hips and pins them on the bed. She works herself on Shizune’s tongue while Shizune does her best to keep up, and together they find a rhythm, eventually, albeit a clumsy one, but tonight is a night of exceptions, apparently, and so Tsunade does not comment on it.

Tsunade comes shortly after, letting out a low, guttural grunt as she does, and Shizune feels it go right to the pit of her stomach.

She takes a second to get off Shizune’s face, breathing labored and hair a mess, and Shizune is almost tempted to lick another stroke, but then Tsunade moves fast. She kisses Shizune again, hard, and mutters against her lips - something that Shizune can barely make out. _What a mess you are,_ and _you look so desperate right now_ , and it’s harsh, because of course it is, but it’s laced with an undertone of something Shizune can’t quite put her finger on. Affection, maybe? Shizune would be a fool to let herself hope.

Shizune must be a little too distracted, because she barely registers Tsunade moving until she’s almost completely off her, rummaging through a drawer on the bedside table. She feels a tug right in her gut, and can’t help but bite her lip when she sees Tsunade pull out one of Shizune’s favorite toys: a light blue dildo and its matching light pink harness. Her heart skips a beat at the thought that Tsunade might have been planning this for days, or at least long enough to make sure this was in place before they got here.

She helps Tsunade tie the harness, enjoys the ritual of it and the feeling of Tsunade’s fingers running through her hair, oddly gentle, whenever she does so. Tsunade kisses her, sweet and deep, as she settles down against the headrest, and guides Shizune along with her.

Shizune settles her legs on either side  of Tsunade’s, straddling her and placing herself carefully and taking her own time, knowing that Tsunade enjoys the view. She lets Tsunade guide her down onto the shaft, sinks slowly and looks Tsunade right in the eye as her hands push against Shizune’s hips. Tsunade’s hands ground her, and tell Shizune what to do without Tsunade having to utter a single word.

Tsunade picks up the pace soon enough, meets Shizune’s moves with her own small, precise thrusts upwards, perfectly in sync. She sneaks her fingers to tease Shizune’s nipples and Shizune is so _overwhelmed_ , knows she’s blushing and so she hides her face in the crook of Tsunade’s neck, letting out moans and grunts each time their hips move.

Tsunade chuckles sweetly, and lets her stay there, for a while. Shizune is not one to be embarrassed, usually, but there’s something about the way Tsunade watches her when they’re fucking that brings out a whole different side of her, a side that is willing to let herself feel these things.

Still, it’s hard for her to be seen, to be watched, and so she hides, but it’s not long before Tsunade hooks her thumb under Shizune’s chin. “Look at me,” she says, and Shizune obeys, tries her best to keep her gaze on Tsunade’s.

She places her hands on Tsunade’s stomach, feels her abs move as she works the dildo and, honestly, if she weren’t feeling a thousand different ways already, Shizune would probably stop for a second just to appreciate how incredibly hot that is. Tsunade fucks her slow and deep, the thrusts of her hips pointed and calculated, and she never takes her eyes off Shizune’s.

Shizune knows Tsunade enjoys a good show, but something about this feels different, and there’s a gentleness behind it that makes Shizune’s heart ache. There’s a softness behind Tsunade’s touches, a deep care behind her every action as she grazes her hands over Shizune’s skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

Tsunade smirks, just a slight quirk of her lip, and then she’s snaking a hand down to rub Shizune’s clit, fingers moving in swift, precise circles and she’s still thrusting and still _looking_ at Shizune and suddenly everything is _too much_ — and Shizune comes. She comes, and Tsunade works her through it, slows down so as not to overstimulate her, and eases her down from it.

It takes a few moments — several, actually — for Shizune to regain any semblance of strength, to be able to breathe regularly, and Tsunade is there through all of it, strokes her hair and tells her what a good girl she was, and Shizune can’t stop the tug in her gut and the longing in her heart any more than she can stop breathing.

Tsunade helps her off the dildo, easily, and must think that Shizune is too spent to help her untie it, so she does so herself. Shizune turns, faces away from her, and feels cold and empty for a split second, before Tsunade curls up around her, arm over Shizune’s hips and lips against the back of her neck.

Shizune feels a sort of warmth spread through her, familiar and comforting, and she wants, more than anything, to turn around and tell Tsunade how she feels about her. She wants it, more than anything, but decides against it in the end. After all, it’s late, and they’re both very tired, so surely this is a topic better left to discuss in the morning, right?

Right. That’s definitely why Shizune doesn’t say anything, not at all because she’s afraid of what such a confession might mean for them. Not at all because she is afraid that it might change everything between them, their working relationship and their behavior around one another and the way Tsunade sees her, considers her an equal.

Maybe in the morning she will tell her. Maybe.

(She knows she is only kidding herself.)

**Author's Note:**

> sooo idk what this is but i needed to get it off my system so... hope you enjoyed gays! title from shake it out by florence + the machine


End file.
